A Conversation
by SwordSkill
Summary: Mireille and Kirika have a new hobby, and it involves the two of them and a room where the lights are switched off, the windows shut, the door closed, and the lock bolted...


**Author's Notes:** Suddenly I am not quite sure what to say, except that yes, I _am_ actually poking a bit of good fun at something...what that something is, I won't divulge. XD XD Oh well, enjoy anyway and don't forget that bucket of cold water by your side, just in case. 

**A Conversation**

"Mireille?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is how it's done?"

"Do you have a better idea on how to do it?"

"I don't know...I've - I've never done this before, Mireille."

"Well, this is actually my first time too, so there's no point of being embarrassed."

Pause.

"I don't think we're doing it right."

"Kirika, if we _were_ doing it right, we wouldn't have to spend such an infernally long time trying to figure out the most satisfactory way to do this. Here, move over a bit; let me try something."

_Rustle rustle. Roll._

"And will you _please_ stop looking at me like that? It's hard enough doing this in the dark without having all that pressure coming from you."

A smothered giggle. "I'm sorry, Mireille, but this is such a simple thing that I thought at least one of us should know how to do it."

"Unfortunately, none of us do, so the best we can do is just to follow my lead." Short pause. "Exactly what made you think that I would know how to do this?"

No answer.

"Oh, come now, Kirika, there's no need to clam up. We don't have to do this without talking, you know. It's not unheard of."

Some small hesitance. "Please don't be offended, Mireille, but it seemed to be...more of your character to know how to do this."

"More of _my_ character? What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Very apologetic. "Nothing. Really. Perhaps I just jumped to conclusions."

"Really, Kirika, you shouldn't keep depending on me to keep taking charge just because I'm...what, I don't know - maybe older? Or taller? You could very well be the one on top too if you wanted."

"Yes, Mireille."

Long pause.

"Mireille, I don't want to complain, but I think this is taking too long."

"Just hold on for a second...come on, just a _little_ more and we'll get it right this time..."

A second later.

"_Anou_...I don't think we will, Mireille."

A little frustrated. "I know, I know. But-" Voice breaks off and returns, a little more subdued. "Look, we've decided that we finally have to do this since we've been putting it off so long and it's not healthy, so I really have no intention of having to wait for another chance now that we have time to finally do it. Just work with me here; I'll show you what I mean."

Pause. _Rustle_. _Creak, creak_.

"Mireille, no...you're going to...no, _don't_-"

A slow exhalation of breath. "There. Is that better?"

"Um..." Awkward pause and a shifting of weight. A creak. "...No. I'm sorry, Mireille."

Resigned voice and a louder creak. "All right, forget it. Maybe we really just weren't made for this."

"Don't say that, Mireille."

"No, I really am quite serious, Kirika - it just isn't going to work out. Maybe we really should stop forcing ourselves and just have to look for...alternatives."

"But I thought we already talked about this?"

"We did, but that was before we decided to put it into practice. You're not getting any satisfaction out of this, and _I'm_ certainly not getting any satisfaction out of this either. Let's face it, we're not going anywhere doing this with ourselves."

"Mireille-"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this and I'm rather tired already." Faint sound of movement and a rustling. "Maybe this just isn't the right time for us."

"Mireille, wait."

"What?" Surprised pause. "What are you doing?"

A soft voice. "Maybe it's time I took charge, Mireille."

_Creak. Rustle rustle_.

"Now wait a minute, Kirika, we're not sure if-"

"Since you do seem to be out of options, just relax and follow my lead, Mireille."

"I suppose I don't have to say that this is rather unconventional of you, Kirika, although I just might get used to it."

"Well, you said I could be on top of things too if I wanted to, yes?"

A murmur. "Yes, I suppose so. Now are _you_ sure this is how it's done?"

"I think so. Just tell me to stop if I'm doing it wrong."

Pause.

"Kirika...is that your tongue out?"

"Oh." A little flustered. "Yes. _Anou_, it happens when I'm...working." Slight pause. "Does it bother you?"

"Oh, no, no, don't let me stop you. If it helps you to concentrate, all the better. Besides, I think we're making progress already."

"I think you were on the right track earlier. Now if we just move this here..." Loud creaking. "...And this to here...." Soft sliding. "And then...there we go." Satisfaction is reached. "How's that?"

A cry of delight. "Why....Kirika, that...that _is_ wonderful! Yes, that's _good_. What..._how_ did you do that? It's _very_ good."

"You were doing it halfway earlier. You just needed to do it a bit more gently, just a slight push here and there to get it right."

A luxurious sigh. "Mmm. I see. You'll have to teach me how to do that. Here." Another rustling, a roll, and a heavy, long-drawn creak. "Do it again."

An hour later.

The door opens and both of them emerge from the pitch-black room. Mireille looks extraordinarily pleased and Kirika is holding a bunch of white cards in her hand.

"There, I told you we didn't have to go to that ridiculously expensive studio to have those photographs developed," says Mireille triumphantly as she takes a few photos from Kirika. "We could very well develop them ourselves as long as we have the proper materials and a dark room." Her expression changes as she looks at the photographs. "Well, this one's no good; my eyes are closed here." She looks over Kirika. "Is the one we took with me posing in the Tokyo Tower there with you?"

"Umm." Kirika leafs through some of the photographs. "No, I think it's one of those rolls that you ruined earlier, when you exposed the film accidentally. Or one of the negatives that you pulled out of the solution too late."

"Oh. Well, that's a pity. But at least half of what we took was saved." Mireille returns the photographs to her. "Tell me, how _did_ you learn how to develop film?"

"You just needed to be a little gentle, that's all. The film's pretty delicate."

"Hm. Well, you could have told me earlier and could have saved a lot more pictures. _No_, you don't have to apologize, Kirika, it's my fault." A laptop makes a beeping sound not far away. "Looks like we have a client," Mireille says as she rakes her hair and makes her way towards the pool table. "By the way, Kirika, could you please take out the chairs from the dark room and put it back here? Let's see if we can nab a contract that can buy us new chairs that don't creak so loud."

"Un."

**fin**


End file.
